Thing He Valued The Most
by Meifa
Summary: Naru and Lin are leaving and there is only one question yet to be answered. One-shot. "Time. The word itself has thousands of meaning and thousands of things to teach, only not everyone could fully understand its lessons in life."


**Thing He Valued The Most**

**one-shot**

**Mai POV**

_For my dear friend kvvva. For helping me with story ideas and being there for me every time I needed. _

* * *

Time. The word itself has thousands of meaning and thousands of things to teach, only not everyone could fully understand its lessons in life. The time healed the wounds and made people laugh again. Time took all the sadness and despair, leaving it behind our backs and giving us a chance to look at the rising sun with no doubts about tomorrow. Time was like sand. It flows trough our fingers unnoticed, leaving only memories behind. The time was everything and it was made of everything.

The time also meant everything to me. The time what I spent together with my family, with my dear friends and colleagues. I wouldn't trade the moments what I spent together with them for all the money in the world. I just couldn't imagine my life without them, especially without my work partners who were almost like my second family. With them I felt safe and happy, and having to lose any of them would break my little perfect world.

The time has its own way of things and sometimes the way it chooses doesn't please us. Right now, it didn't please me at all. Do you remember the time when my dear friend and employer said that he will leave Japan after the body of his dead brother will be found?

Well, the body was found and it was the time for him and his full-time assistant head home at England, where their families lived and waited for them to come back. At first it didn't go to my brain at all, like I hadn't heard it. My mind was occupied by the fact that Gene was found and now the spirit could move on and leave the world for his own good.

The very thought of my employer's and his assistant's leaving finally got to my brain only on the day they were leaving. At first, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay in my bed, under warm blankets and just wish that the tomorrow will come faster and I could greet both of them in the office with warm tea on their desks.

I had never imagined my day without those two. They, too, was a part of my new 'family', a part that was so special to me, that I couldn't even find a way to say a proper good-bye to them as they were leaving Japan, and probably never coming back again.

But then again, here I was, standing in the airport's main room and thinking over the things that had happened in past years. It was almost the time for them to go and yet I couldn't even look in the eyes of either of them. I knew that I have to do something, I have to say something, but somehow words were stuck in my throat and I could only watch how the time for us being together as a team slowly slipped away.

I took a deep breath and lifted my eyes to see John saying his last good-byes to them. I could see his eyes watering a bit and I smiled to myself because of the sight. John Brown, the catholic from Australia really was one of the purest and nicest persons I knew. I was glad that I had him as one of my best friends.

Now I was the only one who hadn't said a proper good-bye. I took another deep breath and started to walk to the trio of Naru (my employer), Lin ( Naru's full-time assistant) and Madoka (Naru's teacher). My legs were trembling slightly, but somehow I managed to get them to work. As I came closer, three pairs of eyes turned to me and I could only give a weak smile in reply.

"So this is the last good-bye, huh," I murmured to myself as I took another step closer to them, now facing the tallest of the group. Lin.

"You have always been a man of few words," I started slowly, trying not to pay attention how cheesy my words sounded, but at least it was better than nothing. "I have always respected you the most. Thank you for your advices. They really helped me to find the right way." His lips formed slight smile and he patted my back slightly. I could almost hear Madoka's 'aww' in my ears.

I turned to Naru who was staring at me with his blank expression on his pale face. I couldn't help but to smile. Even after those years he still had that arrogant, narcisstic look.

"I..." I tried to speak, but nothing really came out of my moth. After all, what should I say to my ex-crush when this was probably the last time we see each other.

And then I did one of the things I thought I would never do in my life. I actually hugged him, pressing my head against his warm chest with all the strength I had. I wanted to thank him, tell him that I really enjoyed the time I spent with him. To thank him about the help and advices. To thank for the fact that he didn't make my life boring in these years.

At first he froze, but then he slowly relaxed. It was a surprise for me that he didn't push my away. Then there was a slow movement and a soft hand was placed on my shoulder, trying to comfort me and it really did help me.

"It's okay, I understand," he said in a low voice. I was happy that he did understand my unspoken words. I breathed again and let him go, taking a step back. With that, my good-bye for him was over and now Madoka was the only one to say good-bye.

I didn't even have a chance to open my moth, because the older woman threw her hands around me and squeezed me in a tight hug. I put my arms around her too. I closed my eyes and breathed her perfume.

"Don't worry sweetie. I will soon be back, so you won't have the time to miss me," she said in cheerful voice, making my lips turn into a small smile.

"You are right, I guess."

She just smiled and released me from the hug. She was about to leave, when I suddenly grabbed her hand, making her turn her head in curiosity towards me.

"What's the matter, dear?"

I suddenly blushed and lowered my gaze. A sudden thought had crossed my mind, and I couldn't find a way to shut it away. I needed an answer for one important question and Madoka, probably, was the only one who could answer me.

"Well," I started, "I have asked Naru few time about the most valuable thing in his life, but he never gave me an answer to, and I was just wondering," I stopped to look up at Madoka. Suddenly I felt embarrassed. It wasn't very polite to ask other people about Naru's secrets, but I just couldn't help it.

"Oh, that's simple," she suddenly said and took few steps towards me. There was a gentle smile in her features. "The most valuable thing in his life was the time he spent with you and the other from the team," she whispered in my ear.

I could hear silent steps behind my back and a warm hand around my shoulder. I could tell that Ayako was the one who was hugging me because of her perfume who smelled like fresh roses. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I let myself relax a bit and enjoy the warmth that was coming from Ayakos' body.

"What did she say to you?" I opened one of my eyes and glanced at Ayako. I felt her hand stroking my hairs gently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I was wrong. The time we spent together didn't turn into blank memories. The memories of time we spent together will always live in my heart and that very thought made my heart a little warmer. '_Maybe our thoughts weren't so different after all, don't you think Naru?_'

* * *

_A/N: I didn't give this to anyone to edit, so please forgive me, if you see any rude mistakes. And it would be really nice if you could leave some reviews for me. :)  
_

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt do not belong to me.


End file.
